Naruto and the runaway food
by paradign
Summary: the 12 main cast have a bbq and the food runs away. while dealing with near starvation they try to catch their food. this is a commissioned story. not for everyone but please enjoy. plot is not mine i own nothing all rights reserved.


Chapter 1

One nice and sunny day Naruto Uzumaki the one and only hero was making a beautiful barbecue for 12. They were all very hungry and couldn't wait for the food as it smelt so good. Shikamaru's tummy made a cry for food as he rubbed his belly he complained '' My belly feels so empty Naruto hurry up we're all starving here! Do you want us to die from hunger or what! ''.

Naruto sighed and huffed a little as his hand flipped the food that is sizzling on the bbq. Sakura Haruno's gaze shifted slightly to the food. As Naruto was still flipping the food his tummy growled asking ever so slightly for food. He stopped flipping the food to pat his tummy gently to try to keep it calm so he could go back to making the food so he could eat with no use he complained loudly ''God my belly hurts! It's so empty I wish these ''things'' would hurry up and get cooked already!''. But suddenly the food it was gone. '' Hey Naruto you know the food isn't there anymore right?'' yelled Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi felt his belly groaned and grumbled as he patted his tummy slightly he complained to Naruto '' I'm so hungry my tummy is mad!''.

Naruto frowned and noticed that he was just flipping over leafs. '' Good job genius! You let our food escape! Do you want us to die I'm practically skin and bones over here! '' yelled over Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke felt his belly moan and groan at the absentence of no food being in it. He rubbed his belly and complained '' HURRY UP OR MY TUMMY WILL EAT ITSELF! NARUTO!''. Naruto sighed again and glanced to see that the food had in fact vanished. '' Guys we have got to find that food or we will starve! '' said Sakura in a panicked tone.

Sakura's tugged on her pink hair a little as her belly made a noise that slightly made her jump. Her tummy was hungry for food that wasn't there. She rubbed her belly and complained in a sort of passive aggressive tone '' Naruto please find the food my belly...It is uhh empty..''. Naruto nodded in agreement to Sakura and his face turned to the hungry group of 12. '' Let's all split up for now and find the food!'' said Naruto. Sakura's belly moaned and she grabbed it trying to hide it from Naruto with no luck she soon complained '' Naruto hurry! My tummy feels empty! I'm going with you.'' Naruto grabbed her hand and helped her up as everyone started on their journey to find the missing food. '' It's okay Sakura I'll look after you! You can lean on me if you need to'' said naruto as he helped her up. Her belly growled and moaned once more, She rubbed her tummy to comfort it and said to Naruto '' My tummy is mad Naruto! I will take you up on that offer! Let's hurry before I starve to much more!''.

Naruto and Sakura headed into the forest looking for the runaway food. Meanwhile with Tsunade, who was by herself walking along a dusty old trail almost covered by growing grass she suddenly paused. She felt her stomach start to growl begging its owner, pleading for food, She rubbed her belly with one hand while holding it with the other and complained even though no one was around ''Gahh I need food! Please someone find the food I'm starving and my tummy is starting to get flabby and bloated with air! I don't like this one bit!''.

Tsunade sighed to herself and tried to get up to walk again but her feet failed her her grumpy groaning belly wouldn't let her. Her pain for hunger consumed her as if it was holding her, Dragging her down into some sort of depression that would let her walk, No it was just her unhappy belly. Tsunade's blonde air whirled in the wind as she fell to her knees as her tummy groaned and growled ever so loud. It was very very mad and upset and so she yelled in complaint '' Guys! Hurry up! My tummy is so empty and unhappy please hurry! I want food ever so! I want to taste it feel it enter my throat and go to my empty tummy! I wish I could help but my feet won't allow me! I'm to hungry! Goodluck guys! Please hurry I plead you all!''.

meanwhile with Tenten...

She was in a near but yet far away part of the forest searching for the food. She saw some footprints left by the runaway food. As she was about to follow it she stopped dead in her tracks by her hungry tummy which was now growling very loudly, she patted it slightly and held onto it as she screamed in hunger '' I want food! My belly ever so much wants food! I don't want to upset it anymore! the food left footprints yet I have no no energy to go after it! This is so bad! My upset tummy won't stop!''. Her belly kept groaning as she slowly got to her feet and began to follow the tracks. They lead her to a beautiful lake and on the other side...There was the food! But unfortunately as fate would have it her belly groaned as she rubbed it she began to slowly walk the river's edge as she complained '' my belly hurts! I will eat you and make this emptiness go away!''.

Tenten started to cross the river. When she got to the other side it was too late the runaway food had already left but in its place was a very hungry Temari. Temeri's tummy whined in pain in the depth of starvation lying on the ground as she rubbed it and kept complaining over and over '' My belly is angry! My tummy is empty! It's so flabby! It's so hungry! I need food! I want food! Give me food!''. Tenten went to Temari and helped her up and rested Temari against her shoulder in support. Suddenly she jerked up with energy and bit Tenten's arm thinking she was food.

'' Ouch that hurts!'' Tenten complained but then suddenly her belly groaned and grumbled wanting food for itself she ignored Termeri for a moment to rub her tummy as she complained ''I kinda wish I was food right now! Then I could eat and make my belly happier! I'm so hungry I can't go on much longer! and I'm scared if I don't find the runaway food soon that Tenten will try to eat me again! She must be so hungry that she's having delusions! I must hurry!''.

Tenten gathered her remaining strength and left the girl who was back on the ground to continue searching for the food. She continued down the forest but again had to stop at the cry of her belly. Her belly moaned and groaned then growled and grumbled. She patted her belly slowly in a calming and comforting motion as she complained '' I can't keep going! My belly is so unhappy mad and hungry! This is such a nightmare! Where could that food have gone!''. She stopped to collect her thoughts and that's when it happened. Her tummy started to go flabby from being so hungry.

Her belly growled and grumbled and she rubbed it slightly as she said '' I must hurry! My belly has gone all flabby! ahh oh no! It's going even flabbier and my tummy is even more empty how is this possible? How can it keep growing from hunger? I've been hungry in the past but never this hungry! It's unbearable yet weird sensation!'' Her tummy began to grow even more until it was big and flabby filled with air. Her belly was starting to digest itself. She fell gently to the ground and she could definitely count herself as out of the run to find the missing food as all she could think of was her empty belly.

It grumbled and groaned as she rubbed her flabby belly she complained '' I'm done I have no energy and my tummy is so upset and flabby! It's gone past the depth of what i've ever been! It's so big! I'm so empty and hungry I can't walk. Gosh what am I to do?''. She sighed to herself and decided to take a break and left it up on the hope that the others would find the missing food come back find her and give her some.


End file.
